SUICIDAL STUPID
by Emechuru Insania
Summary: A GANG LEADER WOLFRAM AND A YURI WHO HAS HAD THE WORST OF LIFE HE ONLY SEEKS PAIN TO KILL THE PAIN OF LIFE HE FINDS CUTTING HIMSELF MAKES HIM FEEL BETTER CAN WOLFRAM HELP OR WILL HE MAKE IT WORSE
1. Chapter 1

SUICIDAL STUPID

CHAPTER: 1

" MEOW MEOW". A cat yelled at a boy sitting under a box in the snow wearing a nightgown. The cat rubbed against the boy and he looked down at it.

" did you runaway too kitty". The boy asked picking the cat up.

" MEOW".

" would you like to stay with me".

" MEOW". The cat jumped out of the boys arms cutting his wrist deep with his claws.

" ah". Blood dripped out not stopping. The boy stared and then smiled. " ha ha". He grabbed a piece of freezing glass and cut the other 1. That night the snow was bathed in red as a black haired and eyed boy smiled.

" MEOW". The cat yelled as it licked the blood.

" oh… HE HE". The boy laughed then a light shown on him.

" Oh a child". A police officer said then looked at the boys wrist. " OH COME ON WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A HOSPITAL". The boy dropped the glass and walked over to the officer.

" Mr. Mr. look at my blood it's pretty it makes the snow pretty".

" come with me son what's your name".

" Yuri…Yuri Shibuya Mr.". The boy said before passing out.

~ 8 Years Later~

" YURI HURRY UP YOU'LL BE LATE OF YOUR FIRST DAY". A man yelled at the boy upstairs.

" let's see books check pencils check knife… I might need it". Yuri said grabbing the box opener knife.

" YURI".

" COMING DAD". Yuri ran down stairs just in time to see his father leave.

" hm I better hurry Murata's waiting to show me the school". Yuri said and ran out the door to his bike. He pedal at a steady pace making it to school right before the bell.

" HEY SHIBUYAAAAAA". Yuri turned to see a boy waving from a small group.

" HEY MURATA". Yuri ran over and gives Murata a high 5.

" how you doing".

" better than you nerd boy".

" shut it baseball boy".

" nice to see you again".

" yah what's it been 10 years".

" yah… oh let me introduce you". Murata pointed to a long haired person with glasses. " This is Saralegi". He pointed to a blond. " Shinou". He pointed to 4 other men. " Conrart Weller, Gwendal Von Voltaire, Yosak Gurrier, and Günter Von Christ".

" nice to meet you are they my teachers".

" yep except Sara and Shinou is the principle".

" hey".

" sup yo Murata show me around will you".

" fine 10 years what a difference".

" yah except your still shorter".

" watch it Shibuya". Murata said walking away with Yuri. Yuri looked around and noticed Sara in a group of people a blonde standing out of the crowd.

" who's that blonde".

" eh that's Wolfram Von Bielefeld he's bad news".

" oh is that". Just then the second bell rang and everyone headed for class. Yuri's class was History with Voltaire and in that class was: Sara, Murata, Wolfram, a blue haired girl, a green haired girl, and others that were with Wolfram.

" ok class we got a new student so shut up and listen". Gwendal yelled then move letting Yuri talk.

" well…".

" he can't even say anything".

" what a loser".

" SHUT UP ALL OF YOU". Gwendal yelled at the students.

" I have a fun hobby maybe I can show you all later". A creepy smile played on Yuri's face making a chill go down Murata's back. " my grades are horrible and quite frankly I could careless cause I don't plan to have a life after school anything interesting about any of you".

"…". The room stayed silent until a few chuckles escaped Wolfram.

" what a wimp". The rest of them chuckled at Yuri. " hey I've got a question what's those marks on your wrist did your pussy attack you". The rest laughed at Yuri who just gave a confused look.

" nope are you interested in them I'll show you".

" actually Shibuya go to your seat your next to Wolfram". Some of them laughed at Yuri's misfortune while Murata's head dropped. After a few classes with Wolfram, Murata, and Sara Yuri started getting more comfortable. Finally it was lunch Wolfram's group sat at 1 table next to the teachers Murata and Yuri alone at another.

" so whats the Wolfram kids story". Yuri asked Murata.

" he's Voltaire and Weller's younger brother he use to be very nice then around 6th grade he started a mean streak he started a gang they rampage through town at night it's said they kill people without hesitations".

" oh really". Yuri stood up surprising Murata and walked over to Wolfram's table getting stares from everyone. "have you killed someone or is that a lie". Everyone gasped all around even at the gang table. Their faces showed anger. "well have you".

" hmph I should tell you why".

"you were curious about these". Yuri took off his uniform jacket and pulled up his sleeves. Slash marks showed. " hi I'm Yuri Shibuya I like to cut things that's my hobby".


	2. Chapter 2

SUICIDAL STUPID

CHAPTER: 2

" what a freak". Wolfram said staring at Yuri's wrist.

" you wanna cut".

" WHAT".

" come on it's fun". Yuri said pulling out his knife. " just cut across". Yuri offered the knife to Wolfram.

" NO WAY FREAK". He yelled at Yuri.

" how boring you can't have fun fine I'll do it". Yuri fastly slit his wrists over and over blood pouring. "See fun". Yuri held the knife as teachers ran over to him.

"SHIBUYA PUT THE KNIFE DOWN". Shinou yelled at him.

" THIS KIDS A FREAK HA HA". The gang laughed at Yuri over and over.

" Shibuya what". Murata slowly walks up to Yuri.

" oh Murata you wanna try I'll even let you slit mine".

" NO WAY SHIBUYA WHAT'S HAPPENED TO YOU".

" I needed something fun to pass the time hey Wolfram you should slit yours then you'll look really cool".

" NO WAY IM NOT A FREAK".

" SOME ONE CALL 911". Conrad yelled out to the students.

" come on it's fun here I'll do it for you". Yuri grabbed Wolframs wrist and placed the knife at it.

" AH HEY LET GO FREAK".

" I heard your a real jerk punishments needed". Yuri said and slid the knife across. Blood poured out and Wolfram covered it his wrist.

" AH".

" WOLFRAM SAMA".

" WOLFRAM". Conrad and Gwendal yelled running to Wolfram.

" YOU IDIOT".

" MEOW MEOW". They all looked over and saw a blood red cat. The cat had a bell around it's neck and it ran over to Yuri.

" oh ha ha". Yuri picked the cat up and it meowed over and over. Yuri sat him on the table and the cat started licking the blood. " ha ha". At that moment Conrad and Gwendal grabbed Yuri by his arms.

" HEY LET GO LET GO". Yuri struggled as the gang picked up the cat.

" ew it's cover with blood". A person dropped the cat and kicked it into the wall. Another picked up the knife and they stabbed it over and over.

" no…stop STOP IT STOP IT". Yuri kicked the 2 men holding him making them release him and he ran over to the bloody cat. Blood ran from the blood red cat.

" ALL OF YOU TO CLASS NOW". Shinou yelled walking over to Yuri. " Yuri are you ok".

" no I want to kill I want vengeance on something precious to them to everyone". Yuri grabbed the knife and in a flash grabbed Wolfram knife to his neck.

" ah". Wolfram was surprised along with everyone else.

" YURI DON'T".

" IM TIRED OF IT UNCLE". Gasp were heard around the room.

" Shinou Shibuya's your nephew".

" yes Ken now go somewhere safe".

" but Shibuya needs help".

" GO KEN". Shinou yelled and Murata took off. Yuri quickly spun around and pulled Wolfram out of the doors. People ran after him but couldn't keep up he was fueled for the desire of blood. Yuri made it outside the school and stopped in a dark alley.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU".

" you can go back now I just need to run go far away".

" what".

" I don't want to go home I'm done either I run or die".

" ah".

" you never answered me since we are alone you can tell me if you have ever killed a person".

" ah…".

" I'm not going to tell anyone".

" no".

" oh".

" I told you now you tell me what's with the freak thing".

" it makes me feel better it makes me think it wasn't my fault".

" what isn't your fault".

" are you really a gang leader".

" yah I am punk".

" then you have to kill someone so I want you to kill me". Yuri said holding out a knife. " here stab me as many time you want make 1 in my heart".

" w…what no way Shibuya".

" ha you said my name". Yuri smiled. "come on I'm ready to die".

" NO WAY WIMP".

" hmph you don't want this loser to kill you he doesn't have a back bone".

" oh".

" Raphael".

" how about I kill you after I kill this punk".

" gggrrr".

" DON'T TOUCH HIM". Yuri said holding Wolfram.

" OI Shibuya san".

" go back to your family have what I can't have".

" AW what a sweet moment it makes me sick". The man known as Raphael said holding a gun up.

" AH SHIBUYA SA…". The gun went off hitting Yuri in the shoulder but he still hung on. The gun went off over and over hitting Yuri's: arms, legs, back just missing the spine. Finally Raphael pushed Yuri over making Wolfram an open target on the ground. Raphael shot Wolfram repeatedly once in the stomach, once in the leg, twice in the chest.

" WOLFRAM". Yuri ran over to Wolfram then Raphael caught him and slashed his neck. Raphael pushed Yuri and turned to walk suddenly a pain in his back and he collapsed unable to move. Wolfram laid still on the ground it was harder for him to breath. Yuri had learned CPR at a young age and he had used it on his mother once. Yuri put his left hand over his right and pushed on Wolframs chest 3 times. He tilted Wolframs head back and breathed for 3 second. He repeated this until someone found him.

" YURI". He looked up to see Shinou and Wolframs 2 brothers.~~~" CALL FOR AN AMBULANCE". Yuri said and resumed his CPR on Wolfram. Shortly after the ambulance arrived and took Wolfram with Yuri to they hospital another with police taking Raphael.


	3. Chapter 3

SUICIDAL STUPID

CHAPTER: 3

" ngh". Wolfram woke up to sun hitting his face. " ah". His body ached but he managed to turn over only to meet black eyes.

" oh ha ha". It was Yuri he was smiling at Wolfram.

" what are you smiling at wimp".

" hm".

" Wolfram".

" oh". Wolfram painfully looked over to see Shinou, his brothers, and his gang. " where am I".

" The hospital that guy shot you so many times but Yuri kept your heart pumping".

" ah". Yuri smiled at Wolfram.

" Yuri's throat was cut so for some time he can't talk". Shinou said looking at Yuri look around. Yuri's face went from happy to sad.

" what's his problem did he get severally hurt he got shot a lot".

" no just bad memories you see Yuri lost his mother, brother, and sister in a car accident many years ago probably why he cut himself he woke up here and ran off he came back with that cat and some cuts on his wrist.

" Ah". Yuri shook his head no and put his face in the pillow.

" it must suck being him right now".

" I tried to call his father but all I get is a voice mail". Yuri threw the blanket over his head making people confused.

" Yuri come now I'm sure he'll visit when he gets my messages now you should sleep". Yuri sighed and covered his ears.

' I don't want him here'. Yuri thought closing his eyes and fell asleep.

" is he asleep".

" yep conked out".

" finally it's been 3 day he hasn't slept". Shinou said.

" what".

" you go back to sleep to Wolfram mother would die if she heard about this". Conrad said.

" don't you tell me what to do get out so I can actually sleep all of you". Wolfram told them and the people left. Wolfram fell back on the bed. " god who do they think they are". Wolfram said and then looked at Yuri. " who are you Yuri Shibuya". He said before closing his eyes and falling into a deep sleep. Later that night Yuri woke up and rubbed his face.

" what the hell do you think your doing in a hospital". Yuri turned to see his father.

' ah'.

" get up boy". Yuri stood up getting hit by a fist immediately.

' AW'.

" You brat your paying for this bill". He yelled as Yuri stood. Yuri backed up and went out on the balcony. He climbed on top and looked down at the road below.

" eh Shibuya San keep it down I'm tired". Wolfram sat up and looked around at Yuri's father than Yuri. " OH SHIBUYA".

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT". The man yelled and slapped Wolfram across the face.

" AH". Wolfram fell off the bed and Yuri ran over to him.

" ah".

" that hurt".

" gggrrr". In a flash Yuri tackled his father and wrapped his hands around his fathers neck.

" ah". In a second the door opened and Shinou with a few people walked in.

" AH YURI WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF SHOMA". Shinou yelled at Yuri.

" don't…".

" oh".

" don't ever touch him again you have no right". Yuri said in a worn out voice.

" YURI GET OFF HIM".

" SHINOU". Wolfram yelled standing up a red hand print on his face. " He slapped me I woke up ask Shibuya to keep the noise down and this man slapped me who is he".

" eh Shoma". Shoma got an arm up and punched Yuri.

" pathetic brat can't even take his punishment". He said and kicked Yuri.

" Shoma get out".

" excuse me".

" get out if you can't treat your son right just disappear don't come near him".

" fine you take the mistake from now on he's your problem". Yuri's father left being pushed out by some gang members.

" Wolfram sama are you ok".

" of course check the wimp". Yuri stood up and rubbed his cheek.

" oh Hey your arms bleeding". Wolfram pointed to a gash on Yuri's arm.

" oh it is". Yuri said weakly watching blood run down his arm.

" Shibuya can you feel physical pain".

"… no I can't feel anything on the outside except my face". He said still rubbing his face again.

" Yuri lay down and and we'll get a doctor to wrap it". Shinou said leaving.

" that a horrible father".

" yah hey where's my knife".

" it was in Raphael's back now it's probably in the trash".

" AW man".

" so what's your mother, brother, and sisters name".

" my mother was Miko Shibuya, my brother Shori Shibuya, and my sister was adopted Suzanna Julia Wincott. Julia was adopted after the doctors told my family that they couldn't have another child that was before me then after my family died in a car accident my father blamed me and started hitting me around the time I was rarely cutting myself now it's regularly".

" weirdo".

" Adalbert show him some respect he saved my life".

" yes sir".

" let's go back to bed wimp". Wolfram turned around and Yuri collapsed to the ground. " ah Shibuya…SHIBUYA". Wolfram yelled and ran over to Yuri. He shook an unresponsive Yuri. Shinou came in with a doctor hearing the screams and seeing his new adopted son on the ground.

" YURI".

" Move Mr. Bielefeld help me get him on the bed". Shinou carefully picked Yuri up and laid him on his bed. He listened to Yuri's heart then brought another doctor and some nurses. They took him out of the room as fast as they could.

" what happened".

" go back to sleep Bielefeld you 5 go home". Shinou said pointing at Wolframs gang.

" don't tell us what to do".

" leave all of you".

" ah but Wolfram sama".

" GO". Wolfram yelled hitting his fist on the wall and they slowly exited.

" They missed a bullet and it moved toward his heart when he fought Shoma it's close to his heart they're going to try and remove it go to bed".

" but Shibuya".

" he would want you to sleep he made this sacrifice for you Bielefeld so don't worry and sleep". Shinou said and left. Wolfram slowly walked over to his bed and laid on his side looking at Yuri's bed.

" you idiot". Wolfram said and felt something fall down his face. " oh… am I crying… for that wimp". Wolfram threw the blanket over his head and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

SUICIDAL STUPID

CHAPTER: 4

" Wolfram…Wolfram". A voice said.

" hm… who's there".

" it's Conrad I have news about Shibuya". Wolfram shot up at this the room was empty except for Conrad and Gwendal.

" SHIBUYA IS HE OK IS HE DEAD OR ALIVE TELL ME MORON".

" calm down Wolfie he's fine the surgery was a success he'll be back here later".

" can I go see him". Wolfram said throwing the blanket off of him.

" well I don't know Wolf I don't think they'll let you just go back to sleep and he'll be back before you wake up". Conrad said throwing the blanket back over Wolfram.

" all I've been doing is sleeping I want to visit Shibuya I owe him for saving my life it's the rules".

" well the doctors won't let you leave this room now sleep".

" THEN WHY'YOU WAKE ME UP".

" you were worried right".

" …".

" well he'll be fine and after a few weeks here you'll both recover and go back to school".

" alright leave Conrart". Wolfram pulled the blanket up to hide his smile and fell back asleep a soon as the room door closed.

* an undefined amount of time later*

" hm".

" Wolfram".

" is that you again Conrart I said leave".

" oh no it's Yuri". Wolfram sprang up and cleared his eyes indeed it was Yuri. The two sat there alone Wolfram staring at Yuri, Yuri smiling at him.

" eh…w…what are you staring at wimp". Wolfram said turning his head and blushed.

" oh nothing your brother told me you were worried about me".

" EH… T…That's just because I didn't want you to die before I could repay you".

" repay me".

" Yes for saving my life so tell me one thing you want or if someone is hurting or bulling you tell me I'll make them pay".

" anything I want hm…no there's no way you would".

" what…what is it".

" I want my first kiss to be from…".

" from who what girl".

" you not a girl".

" what".

" see it's a stupid request forget it". Yuri said blushing as red as can be and turning away. " just forget it you don't have to owe many any…oof". Wolfram grabbed Yuri by his cheeks and smashed their lips together. " ah". Over and over they mashed their lips together when they broke for breath they were terribly red.

" ah that was".

" nice".

" yah". This time Yuri grabbed Wolfram's cheeks and smashed his lips against Wolframs.

" Y…Yuri". Wolfram said trying to catch his breath. Yuri clutched his chest and laid back down.

" I need to rest more to heal". Yuri covered himself up with the blanket.

" how many days has it been".

" we've been here for 5 days straight".

" oh". Wolfram noticed Yuri fell asleep and then a doctor came in.

" oh Mr. Bielefeld your awake that's good".

" why".

" well it's time we send you home you've been here a week and show you've recovered from the fatal wounds very well theirs is nothing left in the hospital I'll get your clothes". He said, turned, and walked out shutting the door behind him.

" theirs nothing left for me". Wolfram looked over at Yuri. " oh wait I'm not gay so why do I care". Wolfram threw his blanket off and stood up only to collapse on the floor. " what why can't I move my leg". The doctor walked in and looked over at the empty bed.

" Mr. Bielefeld are you here I have your clothes your brothers left". The doctor scanned the room only seeing Yuri in his bed asleep. " Mr. Bielefeld".

" over here my leg gave out it won't move". The doctor ran over and helped Wolfram up.

" maybe you should stay here for some rehab for your leg I mean you got hit in a very delicate place".

" fine".

" ok we'll move you to another room right away".

" wait what why can't I stay with Shibuya".

" he can't have a distraction".

" I am not staying with anyone else plus this wimp needs me I'm sure he would be worried if I wasn't in the room he might think something happened I mean he doesn't have a good history with this hospital he won't believe you if you say I was moved to another room".

" alright alright shut up already god you should have been one person that died you bring your gang in here scaring patients I bet you disappoint your entire family". The doctor threw Wolfram on the bed.

" oof".

" your lucky to be alive brat this Shibuya kid is really messed up for saving your pathetic life".

" hm".

" I should just of left you on the floor". He said leaving.

" STUPID PRICK". Wolfram yelled at him before he shut the door. " YOUR THE MESSED UP ONE NOT HIM".

" Wolf". The voice said from the other bed.

" eh Shibuya".

" Wolfram thanks".

" ah".

" will you be my friend". Yuri said back to Wolfram.

" ah well I don't know I don't really see a problem with you much anymore". Wolfram thought. " I don't see any harm no foul in it".

" thanks Wolf your my second friend".

" oh".

" oh hey it's snowing". Yuri said picking his body up off the bed.

" oh".

" Wolfram come and look".

" I can't my leg".

" oh let me help you I don't want you to miss it". Yuri helped Wolfram stand up and helped him up on the bed. The 2 sat on Yuri's bed and stared out of the window at the snow. A knock on the door made them look over at it seeing Murata.

" oh hey Murata".

" hey I finally got Shinou to tell me what happened are you both alright".

" yah".

" for the most part".

" come watch it snow with us". Yuri patted a spot the bed. Murata smiled and walked over sitting next Yuri.


	5. Chapter 5

SUICIDAL STUPID  
>CHAPTER: 5<p>

After a few weeks in the hospital both the boys were released Wolfram was able to move once again. Now they return to school people staring at both.

" they're alive".

" I was sure Bielefeld would have killed the freak".

" I'm scared to have them both here".

" see yah Shibuya". Wolfram said and walked over to his gang.

" Shibuya come on". Murata said grabbing Yuri's arm. " time for class".

" oh yah coming". Yuri walked off with Murata.

" so what do with the Shibuya brat".

" he hit Raphael pretty well he can't walk".

" should we add him to the gang".

" leave him alone everyone and get to class". Wolfram walked past them leaving them surprised.

" the boss is acting weird". They chatted in the back of the room as Wolfram sat across the room next to Yuri's empty desk.

" where's that Shibuya kid anyway". Sara said.

" beats me".

" OI Murata have you seen him".

" we split ways Shinou had to talk to him". Murata spoke looking down at his desk.

Meanwhile in Shinou's office Yuri was staring out the window. " Yuri".

" yes". He said still looking out the window.

" as your current living arrangements I think you should live with me".

" I don't want to be a burden uncle".

" please Yuri I actually live in a castle with some teachers and students who's parents sent them from around the world".

" oh really sounds busy maybe I can just stay with Murata".

" Ken's over there half the time Voltaire an his brothers stay there Gisela with her father she is the green haired girl in Bielefeld's gang the blue haired girl stays as well her name is Flurin then Saralegi Adalbert stays and has a coil with Weller".

" I see is it really ok".

" yes…come on we'll get you moved right away".

" father probably threw my stuff out by now".

" then let's go shopping for new clothes for you right now I'll call the vice principle in and we'll leave".

" is that ok".

" solving a family problem of course". Shinou said and picked up his phone. "Hello Daikenji can you come in… thanks babe".

' Babe…'. " oh…it snowing".

" oh you like the snow".

" yah it's pretty".

" it started snowing yesterday". Shinou said. A few minutes after staring at the snow Shinou grabbed 2 coats one for him and an extra he had kept for Murata. A knock on the door brought Yuri back into plain sight. He turned to see a man standing in the door way he had black hair and eyes as well. " Yuri go grab your stuff".

" yes uncle". Yuri said and left the room. Yuri noticed Murata running away from the room and chased after him. He finally caught up with him in an abandoned art room and noticed Murata had a tear stained face. " Murata".

" every time Daikenja is around Shinou forgets… he forgets I'm here I know he loves Daikenja sama more than me I've seen him kiss him plus I'm just a student it's impossible".

" don't say that… uncle is uncle I can't be anymore descriptive".

" ah".

" ask him who he loves the most if you want".

" Shibuya".

" come on". Yuri pulled Murata out of the room and back to his dorm next to Shinou's. As they passed Shinou's room he came out seeing the 2.

" ah there you are Yuri are you ready".

" yah I'm helping Murata find his room he's tired".

" alright… oh". Shinou noticed a tear slide down the side of Murata's and he grabbed Murata's face . He turned Murata's face up making him stare at Shinou.

" ah".

" why are you crying did someone hurt you". Murata started to cry more when he stared in Shinou's eyes. " oh".

" do you love me". Shinou was surprised at this question and Yuri started to back away.

" who said I didn't". Shinou grabbed Murata by the shoulders.

" well you've kissed Daikenja but not me once". Murata closed his eyes and move his face way from Shinou's with a blush. " it only natural to love someone your own age not a student of your school".

" I thought if I kissed you you'd reject me".

" what I'd never Shinou".

" ah".

" even though your a jerk sometime who is so immature and who always makes people mad I could never reject you I love everything about you even how annoying you get I want to stay with you". Murata was crying as hard as he could trying to catch his breath when Shinou came down and captured his lips.

Yuri was now on a balcony looking at the snow falling. " so pretty". He noticed that someone or some people were standing behind him.

" OI wimp you ditched your classes". He noticed Wolframs voice and turned to see him and his gang.

" no I was heading out with Shinou but he's busy right now I think I'll head over to my house my fathers not there and I'll grab my stuff.

" let us come with".

" no thanks I can go myself".

" what if your father returns he'll probably attack you".

" I've been putting up with it for years a few hours more won't hurt".

" well your not going alone I'm coming al least". Wolfram said grabbing Yuri's arm.

" and I'm not letting boss go alone when that man doesn't care for him". Adalbert said.

" oh…fine but only you 2".

" hm alright Shibuya". Wolfram said letting go.


	6. Chapter 6

SUICIDAL STUPID  
>CHAPTER: 6<p>

Wolfram and Adalbert grabbed their coats and left.

" won't you get in trouble".

" I told Conrart he will tell Shinou".

" so where are you going to live kid". Adalbert said as they were driving up a hill.

" well uncle said at his house".

" ah a new member good to have yah".

" yah now we can annoy you more".

" ah… OH WE'RE HERE". Yuri pointed to a mansion on the hill.

" whoa sweet house".

" yah thanks". The car pulled up to the mansion and they all got out. Yuri and Wolfram headed upstairs while Adalbert watched out for Yuri's father. Wolfram was getting stares from all the maids.

" here". Yuri opened a door to see a plain room. " oh my things are gone".

" Over here Young Master I have packed yer things for yeh". A maid stood holding several suitcases. " skint master we will miss ye hae a smashing life out of here alreet".

" what".

" oh thank you I hope you'll all be ok".

" Don't barney yer self young master we lady's are strong we will hold now shu before master comes back".

" alright". Yuri bowed followed by her, grabbed his bags, and with Wolframs help packed them in the car.

" FARE WELL YOUNG MASTER DAE COME VISIT US AGAIN". A bunch of maids came out and waved hood bye to Yuri.

" thats a lot of maids". Wolfram asked after they drove off.

" father is a real womanizer".

" what were they saying".

" oh they are British I don't know myself ha ha". Yuri chuckled.

" well let's go home schools out jeez that's a lot of bags".

" yah they packed my whole room".

"…now that I've seen your life at your house I'm wondering why you cut yourself".

" for fun".

" EH". Wolfram got an anime surprised face.

" but don't worry I won't do it anymore ok". Yuri smiled at Wolfram making him blush and turn his head.

" like I would care wimp". Wolfram lied and it was like that until they stopped at another mansion.

" when uncle said it was like a castle he meant it". Yuri said staring at the mansion.

" come on idiot I'll help you unpack". Wolfram said smiling and ran inside sheltering himself from the snow followed by the other 2.

" Yuri". Shinou walked over with a worried look.

" he wasn't there I'm fine the maids packs my things they always knew me well".

" yah come on all of you I'll show you were your room is".

" alright". Yuri and Wolfram followed Shinou with bags to a room on the 3rd floor.

" ok unpack maybe change into clothes that aren't wet and the dinning room is on the main floor can't miss it behind the big doors".

" alright uncle".

" and Yuri".

" hm".

" Welcome to the family". He said before walking off.

" alright Wolf you wanna change then come over is your room near".

" next door".

" wow we are close well I'll see you more often". Wolfram left to get dressed when he returned Yuri had unloaded several bags and he was putting a picture on a dresser. The picture had 2 women and 2 boys in it one was Yuri.

" is that your family".

" oh hey Wolf…yah this is my mom". Yuri pointed to the older woman with brown hair. " this is my brother Shori". He pointed to the other male in the picture. "and this is Julia".

" she's so pretty was she blind". Wolfram said staring in her eyes.

" oh yah but she never failed to impress everyone with the fact she could walk perfectly". Yuri smiled at the picture.

" ah".

" I'll finish unpacking as soon as we eat now let me change".

" alright". Wolfram made his way to the door before hearing Yuri's voice again.

" hey Wolf you remember that thing at the hospital… do you think we can do that again". They both had a small blush.

" …maybe we'll see". Wolfram left blushing bright red and Yuri was smiling at the thought. He put his fingers to his smile and it widened


	7. Chapter 7

SUICIDAL STUPID  
>CHAPTER: 7<p>

After Yuri changed his clothes he left down the stairs and found the big doors. He opened it to a large room everyone sitting at the table. They looked at Yuri and smiled.

" Hello Yuri". Shinou said. " come sit next to me".

" ah I want Shibuya to sit next to me". Murata said sitting next to Shinou.

" Hey I want Yuri to sit by me we haven't talked much". Sara said.

" HEY WE HAVEN'T EVEN TALKED TO HIM". Gisela and Flurin yelled at the others. For some reason everyone was fighting about where Yuri would sit. Yuri fell to the floor getting everyone's attention.

" eh YURI".

" Your all fighting over something so stupid it's funny HA HA HA AH HA IM NOT THAT SPECIAL". It made some people think Shinou smiled at Yuri's real laugh.

" alright Yuri sit where you want". Yuri looked around until he saw Wolfram. Yuri noticed Wolfram was the only one who didn't fight about where he sat so he sat next to him. All of a sudden Yuri felt weird like someone or something was behind him. He turn to see a picture of his family on the wall.

" oh…hm". He turned back around.

" Yuri if you don't want to see it I'll put it away".

" no it fine uncle". Yuri smiled and Wolfram noticed the jewel around his neck.

" OI what's that wimp what that". He pointed to the jewel.

" oh… oh yah you haven't seen it Julia gave me it for good luck".

" is she the one with blue hair in that picture".

" oh yah she was a very nice girl".

" yes she was". Shinou said as the maids entered with food.

" Dinner is served". They said and put trays in front of everyone.

" I hope it's to your liking Yuri". Yuri looked down as the maid lifted the lid off the tray.

" chicken curry for young master".

" curry I haven't had it since mother died". After a while Shinou spoke up to Yuri.

" Yuri I have wondered how my sister in law died".

" well… I don't really remember father told me they died in a car accident he said I was the only to survive".

" so you can't remember".

" nope".

" hm".

" YOUNG MASTERRRRR". A woman yelled as the doors sprang open and a few maids came in.

" ah who are they". Yuri stood up and walked over to the maids who were crying.

" YOUNG MASTER THE OLDER MASTER HAS GOTTEN A TERRIBLE IDEA HE RECEIVED A LETTER AND LOCKED HIMSELF AWAY IN HIS ROOM WITH A GUN WE KNOW HE IS NOT A SMART MAN HE'LL TRY SUMFINK AND THAT WOULD BE TOO MUCH OF A DOG'S BREAKFAST WE TRIED TALKING HIM OUT BUT HE WON'T COME OUT".

" wait what are they saying".

" calm down what the matter Maidel".

" The Mr. has locked himself in his room alone with a gun after receiving a letter we collywobbles the worst".

" I see I'll get him out god". Yuri said walking out of the room followed by the maids who had shine in their eyes.

" Young master is the bravest man in this world".

" of course".

" what…just happened". Murata asked.

" oh Yuri's father received a letter so he locked himself in his room with a gun". Shinou said unfazed.

" Eh doesn't that worry you a bit".

" NOPE". Shinou said and smiled. " it's not the first time I think".

" eh then aren't you worried about Shibuya".

" well if Yuri isn't scared then it's fine to let him go". Everyone finished dinner and went upstairs to their room except Shinou who waited for Yuri. A few hours later Yuri returns fuming mad. " oh your back".

" you knew didn't you".

" come again". Yuri slammed his hands down on the table.

" YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN THIS LETTER". Yuri threw the letter at Shinou. " IT HAS TO BE A FAKE THEIR IS NO WAY BUT THEN AGAIN I WOULDN'T KNOW YOU WOULD IS THAT FROM HER THEIR IS NO WAY". Shinou read the letter and looked back at Yuri.

" this is her hand righting she used your nickname even".

" THEIRS NO WAY THEY'RE ALIVE". Yuri flipped the table over plates falling everywhere. " IF THEY ARE YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU YOU KNEW THAT SHE WOULD SEND THIS LETTER".

" Yuri I swear I did not know". Now people were downstairs looking in a bit scared.

" DON'T LIE YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU BASTARD". Yuri walked over and punched Shinou across the face surprising everyone.

" Yuri". Shinou put his hands on Yuri's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes. " I swear on the name of Shibuya that I didn't know it might be hard to believe but Shoma might have lied to you".

" eh why…".

" he needs an heir you were the youngest and you listened also he's always been a womanizer".

" bastard… I won't stop him the next time he can murder himself". Yuri left the room and went upstairs followed by Wolfram.

" OI Wimp what's wrong".

" someone's lying".

" what did that letter say".

" it wasn't what was in it it was who it was from".

" ah who".

" my mother".

" ah".

" SOMEONE'S LYING TO ME IM SICK OF LIES". It lightning outside scaring Wolfram.

" ah it's the middle of winter why is it storming". It lightning again and Yuri looked out the window.

" oh your right". It lightning again and Wolfram gasped. " oh Wolf what's wrong". Yuri turned to see Wolfram covering his ears, on his knees, and crying. " ah Wolf". Yuri ran over anger replaced with fear. " Wolf what's wrong".

" ah". It lightning again and Wolfram cried harder.

" ah your scared of lightning".

" yah AH". It lightning again this time thunder booming. Yuri wrapped his arms around Wolfram who ended up crying into Yuri's shoulder.

" it's ok don't cry". Yuri petted the back of Wolframs head. Yuri stood up and let Wolfram go who was surprised at this.

" ah Yuri". He turned crying harder and noticed Yuri was shutting the door. Yuri walked back over and picked Wolfram back up then carried him to his bed. "Yur…". Wolfram was going to ask before it lightning again an he wrapped his arms around Yuri. He cried on Yuri's shoulder until he fell asleep followed by Yuri


	8. Chapter 8

SUICIDAL STUPID  
>CHAPTER: 8<p>

The next morning Yuri woke up to being kicked out of bed.

" ow what the…Wolfram". Yuri said flipping over.

" what I'm tired". Yuri looked at the clock to see that it was 4 in the morning.

' I shouldn't wake him this early but I can't sleep now'. Yuri got up and walked downstairs to see the dinning room cleaned and the maids asleep at the table. ' I guess they had to work all night so they'll be too tired to cook I guess I could make breakfast'. Yuri went back upstairs, changed, grabbed blankets, and covered the 4 maids.

A few hours later the maids woke up to the smell of food and started to freak out.

" OH NO WE FELL ASLEEP AN DIDN'T MAKE BREAKFAST COME ON GIRLS". They rushed into the kitchen to be surprised by Yuri.

" oh Young master".

" oh hello how was your sleep you all looked tired I'm sorry you had to clean my mess so I called Maidel over to assist me with breakfast".

" ello smashing to meet ye". A maid popped out from beside Yuri a smile on her face. " young mater is a generous one he is".

" oh".

" I'm going to head out ladies Maidel can you finish this".

" that I can young master".

" alright by girls".

" bye young master". The girls bowed as Yuri ran out the door.

" hmph what smells so good". Several people said walking down the stairs.

" mmm it smells delicious".

" ladies what did you make".

" we didn't".

" it was young master it was he is a smashing cook now sit or I will hit you yes I will".

" ah".

" I heard Yuri cooked today". Shinou walked in he had a huge bruise on his face.

" yah and he nailed you good".

" it's ok he was upset". Murata walked over to Shinou and rubbed the bruise on his cheek.

" hm where is Shibuya anyway".

" young master was late yes he was".

" late for what".

" I don't know".

" hm well let's eat and we'll see him at school". After a while they all got dress and left.

Once in class Wolfram and the others noticed Yuri wasn't there. " oh".

" Shibuya's not here". Murata said.

" OK CLASS OPEN YOUR BOOKS TO PAGE 159". Gwendal yelled walking in. Wolfram stared out the window through half the class till the room door opened and Yuri walked in. " Mr. Shibuya your half a class period late".

" yah sorry I lost track of time". He gave a smile then sat down.

" I'll let it pass this time". He returned to reading from the history book.

" hey Shibuya where were you". Murata whispered.

" I went to see her again".

" you mean that girl you told me about".

" yep". Wolfram was eavesdropping on their conversation and it made him mad for some reason.

" I want to meet her".

" after school k". Wolfram was about to tell them to shut up when Yuri spoke to him.

" hey Wolf do you wanna meet her".

" who wimp".

" her names Greta she's a nice girl".

' hm I'd like to see this ugly girl'. He thought then nodded.

" great".

" STOP TALKING YOU 3". Gwendal hit his desk with a ruler and everyone looked forward. Later after school Yuri headed out alone and waited for them to show up.

" OI FURI HARAJUKU". Yuri looked up and was punched in the gut. " HOW YOU DOING".

" GAH". Yuri fell to his knees holding his stomach.

" SHIBUYA". Murata yelled followed by Shinou.

" YURI".

" bad timing guys". The guys turned to see Wolfram who then kicked them. "Adalbert".

" alright". He picked up the 2 guys.

" ah".

" Yuri are you ok". Wolfram kneeled down.

" yah thanks Wolf". Yuri stood with Wolframs help and coughed.

" Who are you thugs". Wolfram said anger in his face.

" just some past bullies Wolfram".

" Wolfram the Wolfram". 1 guy asked.

" yah that Wolfram and your not only in my territory but you just punched a friend of mine".

' friend'. Yuri thought then he stood straight. " just let them go Wolf their my problem I can deal with it".

" ah but Yuri".

" anyway we're late come on both of you". Yuri walked away followed by Wolfram and Murata

" so who's this Greta girl".

" you'll see".

" is she a family member do you care about her".

" no we aren't related but yah I do care I'm worried about her".

" ah". Wolfram hid his face behind his bangs. ' why am I so mad I can't be jealous I'm not gay…am I'.

" we're here". Wolfram looked up to see they were by a lake. " Greta come out and meet my friends". Yuri called and a young girl ran out from a box storage passage for crates.

' a child'. Wolfram thought very surprised.

" YURI YOU CAME BACK". Greta hugged him. Wolfram felt weird getting jealous especially when it's a child wasn't normal he's never been jealous.

" Wolf come meet Greta". Yuri called and Wolfram walked over.

" hi I'm Greta". She stuck out her hand.

" hm hi I'm Wolfram". He kneeled down and shook her hand.


	9. Chapter 9

SUICIDAL STUPID  
>CHAPTER: 9<p>

" Greta why do you stay out here alone". Wolfram asked.

" auntie and Uncle hate me so I ran away that's when I met Yuri".

" well it's already snowing you should be in a warm building".

" I have no home nowhere to go".

" you can live with us Greta uncle wouldn't mind". Yuri said.

" oh really".

" yah come on".

" ok". Yuri grabbed Greta's hand and walked her to the mansion.

" hey uncle do we have a spare room I have a friend who needs a place to say". Shinou stared at Greta and then smiled.

" of course who are you".

" I'm Greta". She smiled wide.

" well Greta let's get you a room and warm clothes".

" alright Mr. Shinou". Shinou held her hand and took he up to a room followed by Murata.

" hey Wolf you were quite on the way back are you ok". Wolfram turned and walked as fast as he could upstairs followed bye a running Yuri. Wolfram went to his room slamming his door but it was caught by Yuri.

" Wolf what's wrong". Yuri said shutting the door and then put a hand on Wolframs shoulder. Wolfram turned grabbing Yuri's arm and surprisingly kisses him. Yuri was shocked but then joined in. Yuri and Wolfram moved back until hitting the bed then they laid back. Now they were having a make out session on the bed Wolfram on the bottom. When they separated Yuri noticed Wolfram crying. " oh what's wrong what did I do did I hurt you".

" no I can't understand why I was jealous when I heard you talk about a girl".

" ah you mean Greta…didn't I tell you she was a child".

" no and I don't understand why I was mad and jealous and now I feel horrible and I'm crying I don't know why it's just too much". Wolfram choked out tears all over his face. Yuri hugged Wolfram surprising Wolfram.

" is it possible…you have fallen in love with me".

" ah". Wolfram blushed a bright red all over his face.

" but of course we are just friends".

" ah what".

" is it against us to be more than friends or is it that you won't except that your gay or bisexual because honestly Wolf I like you more than a friend".

" ah Shibuya".

" call me Yuri".

" Yuri… I don't know what to say…my hearts going crazy I can't think".

" then kiss me again if you want to be more than friends".

" ah". Wolfram stared at Yuri for a while until he grabbed Yuri's cheeks and kissed him over and over.

" Wolf… don't cry". Yuri wiped Wolframs tears up with his sleeve. Wolfram hugged Yuri laying his head on Yuri's chest.

" ah". Wolfram slowly closed his eyes and fell asleep followed by Yuri.

" Yuri a few visitors for you… why are you in lord Bielefeld's room". Shinou asked waking Yuri a few hours later.

" I guess I got sleepy wait visitors who". Shinou had a smiled pounded on his face.

" I guess you'll have to find out come on but fix your hair". He pointed out Yuri's bed head and after fixing it went downstairs meeting Wolfram and others at the table.

" hey kiddo you look tired".

" very… so uncle who are my visitors god this many visitors I feel like I'm in jail".

" open the doors". Shinou gave a small snicker at the thought of what was about to happen.

" ok…". Yuri walked over and as soon as he opened the door he was tackled.

" YUU CHAN". A woman with brown hair yelled hugging Yuri to death.

" oh she is".

" m…mother". Yuri couldn't believe it. "MOTHER YOUR REALLY ALIVE". Yuri hugged the woman as a man stood next to them. " Shori". Yuri flashed a big smile at him. They finally stood up and another person smiled in the door way.

" what about me Yuri". A girl smiled.

" ah… JULIA". Yuri hugged her as tight as he could.

" hm Yuri". She hugged him and he started to cry.

" I missed you all".

" young master is happy yes he is".

" Miko join us for dinner won't you".

" of course big brother".

" so it's your mother related to Shinou". Murata said to Yuri.

" yep come on Julia come sit by Wolf and me". Yuri said walking away.

" wimp won't she need help".

" it's quite alright I have this place organized in my head from previous visits". Julia said and slowly walked over to the table and sat next to Yuri who sat next to Wolfram. Wolfram looked upset for some reason and then felt another hand snake it's way into his.

" ah". He looked over at Yuri who smiled at him then turned his view back to the table. Wolfram gave a small smile and gripped Yuri's hand. ' it's warm'


	10. Chapter 10

SUICIDAL STUPID  
>CHAPTER: 10<p>

" so Yuu chan how have you been".

" eh well…". Yuri thought about telling of his old hobby but decided against it. "good and bad their but mostly bored".

" oh I see your father was never an exciting man he was so serious".

"…ya and a liar".

" oh…". It was quiet for a few moments until Yuri heard crying and laughter. He looked up and saw the room bloody. In the middle behind his mom and uncle he saw a young black haired boy covered in blood.

" ah".

" you can see me I hate him you hate him too right he hurt me with lies right". The boy looked up to show black eyes Yuri was staring at himself as a young boy.

" Yuu chan would you like some fruit". Miko asked but her son only stared at his plate. " oh".

" Hey look a knife let's take it and play with it". Yuri looked down to see a knife covered in blood next to him his wrist cut. " shame on you for starting something and not finishing it why…why are you making us suffer".

" ah".

" Yuu chan". Miko called again other staring in curiosity.

" Yuri". Wolfram shook Yuri's shoulder but no response.

" did he learn how to sleep with his eyes open". Gisela asked.

" no he's just zoned out I guess…QUICK SOMEONE SLAP HIM". Wolfram yelled sarcastically.

" oh I wonder whats got him so out of it".

" memories".

" TAKE THE KNIFE AND STOP THE SUFFERING".

" …".

" HEY TALK TO ME HEY LOOK AT ME DO WHAT I SAY".

' no NO I DON'T WANT TO ANYMORE".

" YOU DO AS I SAY BECAUSE THIS IS YOUR FAULT". The child version got in Yuri's face and slapped him causing him to fall back in his chair startling others.

" YUU CHAN". Miko and Shori yelled. Yuri stood up hand on his forehead.

" I'm not feeling well I'm going to retire". He said and ran off holding his stomach.

" eh weird".

" hey where's his…oh". Wolfram took off confusing everyone else. Wolfram ran to Yuri's room and tried to open the door but it was locked. " WIMP OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL BREAK IT DOWN".

" go away Wolf".

" IF YOU HAVE THAT KNIFE I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF".

" …".

" eh Yuri".

" …".

" YURI". With no response Wolfram literally kicked the door down. He saw Yuri in the corner the knife in the center of the room. Wolfram ran right over to Yuri and checked his wrists.

" I didn't cut them I couldn't I don't want to".

" then why did you take the knife".

" I couldn't help it once I saw it I had to out of habit I'm sorry Wolf". Yuri started crying and Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuri.

" stupid wimp". Wolfram held him close until he fell asleep. Wolfram carried him to his bed and then left the room taking the knife along. He walked down to the dinning room and threw the knife on the table.

" eh…".

" took it from him he's out cold now".

" hm".

" why'd Yuri have the knife…did he cut his wrists again". Miko asked her brother.

" oh you know".

" yes he did it once at home".

" you mean after the accident".

" no Yuu chan did that before".

" eh but there was an accident".

" eh…yah what has Shoma told us".

" that you died in a car reck and Yuri was the only survivor".

" we weren't in an accident… Shoma has business with gangs and I know over 50% of you here are part of Bielefeld's gang anyway he has 1 disagreement with them and well". Miko couldn't finish so Julia picked it up.

" do you know the rules about disagreeing against a gang leaders decision".

" depending on how the leader feels that day he can kill or severally hurt a person close to the person". Wolfram stated crossing his arms.

" yes as the youngest Yuri was a easy target so on his way home from school he was crossing a street a car came by and hit him then Shoma received a call later it was them when he woke up Yuri had no memory of what happened but Shoma some how told him a lie and moved him after he came back with bloody wrists the weird thing was".

" he was smiling and kept licking the blood off his wrist". Shori said.

" hm… do you know the name of the gang leader".

" Um… Raphael I think".

" no need to worry about him".

" ah".

" you see I owe Yuri my life he save me even when he was injured himself anyway it was Raphael who injured us Yuri took the knife and drove it into Raphael's back". Wolfram explained with a smile.

" ah is he dead".

" no he's paralyzed he can't even from the arms down". Adalbert said.

" oh Yuu chan".

" so Yuri's asleep". Julia asked.

" yes".

" about Yuri going or staying".

" ah what".

" whether he goes home with us or stays here with Shinou".

" well mother".

" I feel I can trust brother but with a gang here".

" we have not once harmed Yuri after his stunt we promise to protect him cause they might come back for revenge".

" eh…". Miko covered her face and started to cry. " Yuu chan".

" eh". Everyone backed way from the crying woman.

" Yuri will be alright have I ever lied to you". Shinou said reassuring Miko.

" no brother but…".

" he'll be fine mother I'm sure". Julia said with a smile.

" well is everyone done eating… good then shall we retire Adalbert can you show my niece to her room".

" yes Shinou". Julia took the older males hand and he guided her upstairs


	11. Chapter 11

SUICIDAL STUPID  
>CHAPTER: 11<p>

" god this place is creepy at night it's too dark out". Wolfram said walking down the halls late everyone already in bed. Suddenly the sky lit up and a loud boom came scaring Wolfram who took off running. " ah". It boomed again and Wolfram covered his ears then closed his eyes tears coming out. Wolfram round a corner near his room and ran into someone who then wrapped their arms arms around Wolfram. " AH". Wolfram shot an arm up about to punch the person when he notice a certain black shade of eyes. " Yuri". Wolfram laid against Yuri in relief.

" I knew you'd come running". Yuri held Wolfram close. " it sure is scary out here come on in to my room Wolf".

" hm". Wolfram nodded against Yuri's chest and followed him into his room. They laid on the bed together sharing body heat. " Raphael's gang will be out to kill you".

" let them try".

" ah".

" the best gang is my boyfriend of course you can't lose".

" ah".

" but never fight to death".

" ah".

" that's where you have to stop".

" …why are you scared of me dying on you".

" … everyone's scared of losing someone but… personality I'm scare of…". It thundered again and Wolfram got closer to Yuri.

" eh".

" it's ok Wolf it won't hurt you I'm here so don't cry". Yuri petted Wolfram's head until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Yuri woke up alone to his mom tapping him.

" Yuu chan Shinou gave you the day off we can spend time together".

" WHAT".

" yep come on let's eat and shop and bond".

" can't we just stay here today".

" AW but I want to bond".

" we can do that here just let me eat and bath".

About 8 hours later everyone else returned hearing a violin.

" oh when did we get a violin in this place". A couple peaked in the room. They saw Yuri was playing the violin.

" oh". Wolfram blushed.

" whoa kid can play".

" young master can play yes he can since he was a small boy he was". Maidel said scaring the crap out of them. They fell into the room Adalbert was on top of Murata, Sara, and Wolfram.

" oh they're back". Yuri said and put the violin down.

" ow get off us Adalbert". Sara growled as Adalbert rubbed his head.

" do you need help". A hand was stuck out to Adalbert. He looked up to see Julia and politely took it.

" thanks".

" SARA MURATA GET OFF OF ME". Wolfram yelled getting elbowed in the side. " OW". Sara helped Murata up and Yuri helped Wolfram up.

" I am sorry I scared you all yes I am".

" that will do Maidel". Yuri said to the some why scared Maid.

" yes young master".

" so you play the violin Shibuya".

" father made me".

" you sound great Yuu chan". Miko said.

" that reminds me what of all the maid at fathers house Maidel if your here".

" they're there oh I got an idea yes I do".

" ah".

" a big dinner I can invite the girls we can work I've noticed there are only 4 maids here so we can help cook and clean".

" ah well".

" what a splendid idea all the teachers are out to a meeting we can have a huge dinner". Miko said stars in her eyes. " call them over".

" RIGHT". Maidel ran over to the phone and in a few minutes she opened the door to a lot of maids.

" master is out of town".

" so we are free to help".

" OK LADY'S CLEAN AND HELP THE OTHER MAIDS COOK". Maidel yelled.

" RIGHT". They all scattered.

" that's a lot of girls".

" fathers a worthless womanizer".

" young master we want to keep it a surprise for everyone upstairs all of you". Maidel shoved them. Shori was with Julia and his mother everyone else in Yuri's room.

" you haven't done much to your room kid".

" I'm not the type to decorate".

" you like baseball".

" yep I played as a kid when father wasn't around".

" what's this". Sara said and pulled out a gun.

" ah".

" oh don't worry it's never been used or loaded on fathers request I have 1 to protect my self". Sara put the gun back down.

" I wouldn't let Shinou see it".

" or your mom".

" it's fine I guess I'm in danger right now".

" you have a gang after you of course they don't play around either they'll kill you then and there".

" let them try ha ha". Yuri laughed.

" EW SPIDER". Flynn yelled and her and Gisela scooted away while Adalbert squished it. " GROSS".

" what you girls afraid of spiders".

" NO". They yelled and blushed.

" hey everyones scared but everyone fears something". Yuri said.

" really what are you scared of Murata".

" ah".

" well".

" Probably scared of failing". Adalabert said.

" I'm not I'm scared of my father personally".

" oh ha ha". Wolfram chuckled.

" W…WHAT ARE YOU SCARED OF BIELEFELD".

" eh".

" well".

" ok ok I am scared o thunderstorms I don't know why".

" eh".

" what are you scared of Yuri". Wolfram asked.

" what am I scare of…".

" yah everyone's scared of something".

" well I guess I'm scared of…life itself not death".

" oh how's that".

" HEY LOOK AT ME". The young bloody Yuri appeared again. " TALK TO ME".

" I guess I'm scared of myself more than anything and of what people think".

" LISTEN TO ME IT'S NOT WORTH IT LIFE IS WORSE THAN DEATH". The Yuri that was covered in blood started crying.

" oh".

" Yuri". Wolfram asked looking at Yuri dazed out.

" PLEASE THERE'S A KNIFE UNDER THE MATTRESS PLEASE STOP IT THE TORTURE".

" oh".

" YURI". Wolfram smacked Yuri across the face bringing him back. " stop dazing out idiot".

" why do I keep thinking that". Yuri covered his head.

" thinking what".

" I want to but why".

" do what". Wolfram asked as Yuri stuck his hand under his mattress. He stopped when his hand hit something sharp.

" oh". Yuri pulled the knife out an threw it into the wall. " who put it there". They others stared at the knife a bit scared.

" Shibuya".

" I won't cut anymore just stop it stop torturing me".

" Shibuya". Murata said.

" YOUNG MASTER YE ALL CAN COME OUT NOW". Maidel yelled slamming the door open.

" ah… alright Maidel". Yuri smile confusing everyone.

" Y…Yuri are you alright".

" oh fine why… oh what's with the knife". Yuri asked confused and than ran out of the room.

" ah that was weird".

" WOW YOU GIRLS ARE AMAZING". They heard Yuri yell and ran downstairs to see the house change up.

" woah".

" we are happy to serve young master". The girls said together making Yuri blush and making Wolfram angry.

" WE'RE BACK SORRY WE'RE LATE YOU DIDN'T DESTROY THE HOUSE RIG…". Shinou yelled then surprised at the changed house the other stunned.

" you girls work fast".

" Yes young master".

" who are the new girls".

" maids from Yuri's house".

" ah ha ha". 


End file.
